heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie/Gallery
Backgrounds TJM2016Shrine.jpg|Background Design, by Jonathan Renoni TJM2016Boat.jpg|Background Design, by Jonathan Renoni TJM2016Bridge.jpg|Background Design, by Jonathan Renoni TJM2016Rough.jpg|Background Design, by Jonathan Renoni tumblr_otggkd2akY1rvsfh9o2_1280.jpg tumblr_otggkd2akY1rvsfh9o1_1280.jpg tumblr_otggkd2akY1rvsfh9o3_1280.jpg tumblr_otggkd2akY1rvsfh9o5_1280.jpg IMG_5709.JPG IMG_5753.JPG IMG_5867.JPG IMG_5868.JPG IMG_5869.JPG IMG_5871.JPG IMG_5870.JPG IMG_1920.JPG Character Art Arnold-TJM.jpg|Arnold Shortman Gerald-TJM.jpg Helga-TJM.jpg|Helga Pataki Phoebe-TJM.jpg tumblr_otggkd2akY1rvsfh9o4_1280.png|The four characters in their jungle outfits Stoop-TJM.jpg Arnold and Gerald.png Sub-buzz-16425-1469127178-1.jpg Tumblr inline okbk7emA7a1sgm7b9 540.jpg|Storyboard (from left to right: Phoebe, Park (behind Helga), Helga, Sheena, Gerald, Rhonda, Nadine (behind Arnold), Arnold, Harold, Sid, Torvald, Stinky and Iggy) TJM Stoop Kid.jpg|Stoop Kid's design being colored in Tumblr oo22l1dyK41td3gwro1 540.jpg|Key art of Nadine for a movie projector sequence EarlyOlgaandChe.jpg|Design of Olga with a different outfit HipsterToran.jpg 17076628 424546844551271 1452283873349074944 n.jpg 17882945 206137343215929 8030823592017002496 n.jpg 17817525 1156613254467074 3749357886489231360 n.jpg Character Art of Helga.png Tumblr inline opg9j7U6Vq1s5l0x8 540.jpg|Arnold's "Jungle Outfit" C g0AgmV0AAvXjA.jpg Capture.PNG IMG_5702.JPG HelgaJungleMovie.jpg|A full colored frame of Helga from the "Jungle Movie" posted by Craig Bartlett.|link=https://www.instagram.com/p/BWL78HGh3i6/ IMG_5700.JPG IMG_1878.JPG IMG_1885.JPG IMG_5754.JPG IMG_5802.JPG IMG_1901.JPG IMG_2001.JPG IMG_1963.JPG Capturee.PNG 1BEFC035-B10E-48EA-80A1-D4AFA09DA529.jpeg Capture6.PNG tumblr_oxexvlaYF11qiitixo8_1280.jpg tumblr_oxexvlaYF11qiitixo2_1280.jpg tumblr_oxexvlaYF11qiitixo3_1280.jpg tumblr_oxexvlaYF11qiitixo1_1280.jpg tumblr_oxexvlaYF11qiitixo7_1280.jpg tumblr_oy21nq3nFx1rn9ixao1_1280.jpg tumblr_oyas3xOVaH1wvkstoo1_1280.jpg tumblr_oyas3xOVaH1wvkstoo2_1280.jpg tumblr_oyas3xOVaH1wvkstoo4_1280.jpg tumblr_oyas3xOVaH1wvkstoo3_1280.jpg 59e90479d075f61c85524312.PNG 59e90485d075f61c84dacaa8.PNG 59e9047ad075f61c85524314.PNG 59e90486d075f61c84dacaaa.PNG 59e9049dd075f61c962154b6 (1).PNG 59e904ac8b927b1dd1dbc5a5.PNG 59e904ad8b927b1dd1dbc5a7.PNG 59e904ad8b927b1dd1dbc5a9.PNG 59e904ae8b927b1dd1dbc5ab.PNG 59e904bf8b927b1dfbbdb332.PNG 59e904ae8b927b1dd1dbc5ad.PNG 59e904cad075f61c85524318.PNG 59e904d1d075f61c8552431a.PNG 59e904db8b927b1dfbbdb334.PNG 59e904e6d075f61c962154b8.PNG 59e904e7d075f61c962154ba.PNG 59e904f1d075f61ca93baa81.PNG Che.png This season on Total Drama.png Tumblr ozqonx4tsd1rvsfh9o1 1280.jpg Other Nickelodeon Yearbook HA! page.png|Page in Nickelodeon Animation 2017 Yearbook. Contains drawings by crew members (most notably Craig Bartlett's Instagram drawings) and many pictures of the team in production. Jungle Movie crew.png|Another page, with crewmember photos (from left to right: Craig Bartlett, Tom Barowski, Abigail Davies, Randal Eagles, Tyler Gentry, Kevin Lam, Kahee Lim and Stu Livingston) TJM concept art at the studio.jpg|Several pieces of concept art in the background along with the new and old designs in the background. The Jungle Movie Table Readingimage.jpeg|Table reading. Lowtwait's jungle movie art.jpeg|Art by Steve Lowtwait Steve Lowtwait's Jungle Movie Art.jpg|Art by Steve Lowtwait Final recording session.jpg|Final voice session Tumblr otibf5NJJb1w0nrh6o1 1280.jpg|Jungle outfits of the characters on the side of a truck. Hey-arnold-header-image-tablet.jpg|Header image from Nick's website. IMG_1871.JPG IMG_1921.JPG|Promotional vehicle featuring one of Helga's shrines Promotional Images Tumblr_otgj6hJMiG1regvu0o1_1280.jpg Hey-arnold-header-image-tablet.jpg Hey_Arnold_The_Jungle_Movie_poster.png hey-arnold-jungle-movie.jpg Hey Arnold Jungle Movie Cast.jpg Screenshots Arnold at the temple's entrance.jpg Arnold wants to find his parents.jpg Mom, Dad, I'll never stop looking for you.png We need to talk, Arnold.png Arnold's happy grin.png Have a great time on your field trip, Arnold.png Give me some food!.png Mr. Hyunh in The Jungle Movie.png Time for a day in school.png Class! I got great news!.png Wait... Where are we going again.png Curly, would you stop that.png Helga, Sid, what's wrong.png We're up for it.png Yeah, keep walking....png Never gets old.png Time to go to work!.png Tumblr oz2s6iUnwF1tr6wqbo1 1280.png Okay, Helga. Tell us why you bug Arnold.png Yeah, whatever.png Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 1.png Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 2.png Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 3.png Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 4.png Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 5.png B4B3CC06-0820-455F-921A-C48EF230A741.jpeg Pigeon Man TJM.png Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 6.png Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 7.png Tumblr_otk5q8Q78O1tr6wqbo3_1280.png Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 8.png New Eugene picture.png IMG 5682.JPG Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 9.png Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 10.png We did it, everyone! We won!.png We're all coming back!.png There is a god after all.png Like I said, Don't get your hopes up.png Are you sure you need all that stuff.png I'll help to find your parents, my love.png I'm coming with you and your friends, Baby Sis!.png Be carefull out there, Olga.png And Helga, sell these things.png Don't get your hopes up, Arnold.png Dude, what do you want.png Sir, you have to get off now.png We'll be taking off soon, people.png ARNOLD! THERE'S ONE MORE THING I FORGOT TO TELL YOU!.png Give it back, you hag!.png Welcome to San Lorenzo.png MY HAIR! LOOK AT IT!.png Road Trip, Man.png So this is San Lorenzo.png I hope you all will have a great time here in my homeland.png Where's the restroom.png I'm having the time of my life.png God, this stuff is great.png Oh, God... My guts, man!.png Olga and her new boyfriend.png How am I going to tell everyone about this.png Arnold, you lied to us!.png Tumblr oz2s6iUnwF1tr6wqbo3 1280.png Tumblr oz2s6iUnwF1tr6wqbo4 1280.png Helga's trying to confess again.png Helga seems to be giving up.jpg Helga tosses away her locket.jpg Gerald and Phoebe grabbing Helga.jpg No way to get home now.png We're lost. I just know it..png Tumblr oz2s6iUnwF1tr6wqbo5 1280.png Tumblr oz2s6iUnwF1tr6wqbo6 1280.png Thanks to you, WE'RE LOST!.png We finally made it, guys!.png You're not going anywhere, girl!.png So, where does that leave me.png Thanks for nothing, Foothead!.png How could you sell us out like that, you jerk.png We thought you were our friends, Arnold.png Arnold holding up the glowing key.jpg Tumblr oz2s6iUnwF1tr6wqbo7 1280.png This thing looks like you, Arnold.png Tumblr oz2s6iUnwF1tr6wqbo8 1280.png Yeah, Arnold. We get it!.png Arnold point to painting of his parents.jpg Tumblr ozyao0tV651t31jybo1 1280.png Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 5065131312801.png Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie Helga and Arnold Blushing.png Gifs tumblr_othd8ixEhd1st0dt8o7_540.gif tumblr_othd8ixEhd1st0dt8o8_540.gif tumblr_otisu41OAu1sgixyoo1_540.gif tumblr_oxffeaJMSU1s1spwno1_540.gif tumblr_oxffeaJMSU1s1spwno2_540.gif tumblr_oxffeaJMSU1s1spwno4_540.gif tumblr_oxffeaJMSU1s1spwno3_540.gif tumblr_oxf36lLOeL1qf9ni3o2_400.gif tumblr_oxf36lLOeL1qf9ni3o3_400.gif tumblr_oxf36lLOeL1qf9ni3o5_400.gif tumblr_oxf36lLOeL1qf9ni3o7_400.gif tumblr_oxf36lLOeL1qf9ni3o10_400.gif tumblr_oxhioaSa6v1wvkstoo1_400.gif tumblr_oxhioaSa6v1wvkstoo2_400.gif tumblr_oxhioaSa6v1wvkstoo3_400.gif tumblr_oxl9vxmlzR1wvkstoo1_1280.gif tumblr_oz0nqyhzCV1wvkstoo1_1280.gif tumblr_oz0nqyhzCV1wvkstoo2_1280.gif tumblr_oz2tw3NKys1wvkstoo1_1280.gif tumblr_oz2tw3NKys1wvkstoo2_1280.gif tumblr_oz2tw3NKys1wvkstoo3_1280.gif tumblr_oz2tw3NKys1wvkstoo4_1280.gif tumblr_ozyg574S8g1r9dm6no5_540.gif Category:Galleries